All I Want For Christmas is You
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Maya thought she wouldn't get the one thing she wanted for Christmas since she started high school three months ago until she finds a present at her locker.


**Hello Readers! 'Tis the season to Degrassi fanfiction. So I'm back to writing again and I'm currently working on another Eclare story which I hope to have up either tonight or tomorrow. But I wanted so badly to upload this story I thought of after my math finals last week. Weird right? Well I hope you like this Maybell one-shot 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

It's a week before Christmas but we're still in school right now on our last week before winter break. All though I'm excited that Christmas and winter break is next week, I'm also stress from studying for finals. It's Thursday right now and I just finished my last finals for the day .

As I was walking to my locker, I walked by the Toronto Ice Hounds by some lockers joking around with each other and laughing. But as I was walking away, my eyes were only on one certain player that stood out of all them.

Campbell Saunders.

I thought having the hockey team would be so terrible and all though they picked on me for a day because of the whole chicken cutlet incident, Campbell was the one to come to me and apologize for his immature friends and it was really sweet.

I don't understand how out of all of the guys on the hockey team, he was the only sweet and probably the most adorable one. I really like his big brown eyes and the way he smiles at me in French class.

I was into thought about Campbell that I ran into the girls' bathroom door as someone opened it. I fell right to the floor and I heard laughter in the background from the all too familiar mouths of the Ice Hounds. I was about to cry when I saw someone sticking their hand out for me.

I looked up to see the brown eyes I feel in lo….like with. He had an apologetic smile on his face as he spoke to me, "Are you okay, Maya?"

"Yeah, my nose just hurts a little but that's all," I answered as I grabbed his hands and got pulled up.

When I touched his hands, it felt like sparks went off. I smiled looking down at our hands that neither one of us made a move to remove from each other. We looked up at each other and blushed, before pulling our hands back.

"So, do you think you'll need to visit the nurse?" Campbell asked.

"No. I think I'll live," I stated before giggling.

"That's good to hear," he chuckled.

Just when I was about to say something back to Campbell, another voice interrupted me before I can start.

"Rookie! Come on we have to get to practice before coach bits our heads off again!"

I looked over at Dallas and the others behind him waiting on Campbell. I turned around back to him before speaking, "I better let you get back to your team before you get in trouble," I said in a disappointed voice.

"I wish I can stay and talk to you instead. I'm sorry again for my team's crappy attitude for your fall. I'll see you tomorrow for French finals," and then he was out the back door with his team.

Campbell was so sweet to apologize again for the team. I smiled at his caring attitude while walking over out the front doors of the school. I walked down the steps and saw Katie and Marisol waiting for me at the sidewalk.

"Maya, where have you been? We've been waiting for like five minutes now," Katie complained. I swear ever since she came back from rehab, she's been a bit bitcher.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with talking to Tori," I lied. Katie doesn't really like any athletes anymore since Drew dumped her.

"Whatever, let's just get home," she said as Marisol started up the car and I got in the back.

As we got home, I decided to call Tori and Tristan over to have a study sleepover. I walked into my room and called Tori.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey, Tori."**_

"_What's up Maya?"_

"_**I was just wondering if you and Tristan wanted to have a study sleepover?"**_

"_Of course! I really need help with some French and Science**."**_

"_**Okay, I can help you out. I just need to call Tristan-"**_

"_Oh it's okay, he's right here so I'll pack then take Tristan home to do the same then we'll be over."_

"_**Alright then. Then I'll see you guys when you get here."**_

"_Okay, bye Maya. See you in a little bit."_

"_**Bye."**_

I hanged up then got up to set up the living room for the sleepover. I pulled the couch out into a bed and put the blankets on top. Then I ran upstairs to change into my grey sweatpants and one shoulder black lone sleeve shirt. I walked downstairs with my French and Science textbook.

I walked into the kitchen and made some popcorn before putting in a big bowl for all of us to share. I also grabbed three water bottles and laid them on the coffee table. Just as I was about to start going up the stairs, the doorbell rang and I turned back around to the door.

As I answered, I saw Tori and Tristan holding their overnight bags in one hand and their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Hey Maya!" Tristan greeted friendly.

"Hey, Tris and Tori. Come in," I said while stepping to the side of the door and closing behind them.

~*~*~*Two hours later~*~*~

"As much as I want to pass my science finals, I'm tired out from reading about atoms," Tori complained.

"Me too. I think we're decent enough to pass the final and French," I stated as I closed both textbooks closed.

As I pushed my books to the side, Tori and Tristan turned to me with huge smiles on their faces. It was starting to creep me out.

"Why are you guys creepy smiling at me?" I asked.

"Well, earlier we were walking to Tristan's locker and when we walked by the hallway where the hockey team hangs out we noticed you and Campbell Saunders holding hands for a second and then started talking," Tori stated.

"Oh…" I said, slightly blushing.

"Spill everything," Tristan demanded.

"There's not much but anyways, I was walking by and I was lost in my head that I didn't see the girls' bathroom door open. It hit me in the face and I fell down on the floor with my nose in a little pain. I started hearing the hockey team laughing at me and I was about to cry when I saw a hand sticking out and I looked up to realize it was Campbell.

So he helped me up and he asked if I was okay with a sweet smile and I told him I was okay. And he asked me if I needed to go to the nurse then I responded saying no and made a little joke. He chuckled but we got interrupted by Dallas and he had to get going to practice. Then he said 'I wish I can stay and talk to you' and apologized again for his team before saying bye."

By the time I finished my story, I was out of breath so I took a sip of water while Tristan and Tori were trying to process the whole story again.

"Awww. That was really sweet of Cam to do that for you," Tori commented.

"I think you and Cam would be so cute together," Tristan added.

"As much as I want Cam to ask me out, I know that it won't happen anytime soon or at all," I said as I fell back against the couch bed.

Tristan and Tori both sat next to me before falling back dramatically. This made me smile and giggle a little at my best friend's drama queen ways.

"Maya, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. I mean Cam would be lucky to have a girl like you. You're super smart, pretty, musical, and you're not afraid to fight to prove your point," Tori stated.

"You should know Tori since the first day of this year you guys got into a fight," Tristan teased which earned him a little punch to the shoulders from Tori.

"Thanks Tori and Tristan but I know it's a long shot if we end up going out," I smiled sadly.

"If Campbell can't see you the way we do then that boy is coco bananas." (1)

I smiled at my friends before bringing them into a hug and they laughed at my action before returning the group hug.

~*~*~The next day after school~*~*~

I just finished my French finals and I'm so glad to finish my finals because I can hear my bed calling my name. I was about to go to my locker but then remembered I left my cello in the music room. I turned around to the music room and saw Mo in there too.

"Hey Mo," I said as I entered.

"Hey Maya, don't forget we have practice at Adam's place next week on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at four o'clock."

"I won't," I answered as I swung my cello case around my shoulders.

"Good, I'll see you next week then," he waved as I walked out.

"Alright and have fun in Mexico tomorrow."

"Thanks."

I smiled and went to my locker again to only stop five feet away when I noticed a rose with a note attached to it. I looked around and noticed no one was around so I turn my gaze back to the rose. I walked up to it and took the rose off before smelling it. It smelt like someone sprayed vanilla perfume on it or something but it does smell beautiful.

I wonder who did this. I took the note off while holding the rose in my other hand:

_Turn around._

I reread another time to check I wasn't seeing things before doing the action to only be surprised what or should I say who was behind me.

There stood Campbell Saunders with a little Santa Claus hat on and a cute smile on his face.

"Campbell? You got me a rose?"

"Yeah. I really like you Maya and when we touched hands yesterday, I felt electricity run through my body."

"You did? Me too," I said while looking at the ground blushing. I then felt his fingers go under my chin to lift my head up to his gaze on me.

"Maya, I want to kiss you right now but since it's the holiday, I have to do this the proper way."

He took his hand and brought the end of the hat in between us for me to see a mistletoe hanging on the end. I giggled at his cheesy action but never the less looked at his lips before looking back into his eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine and my eyes were closing while my hands went to his shoulders. Our kiss was sweet and simple but I loved every minute of it.

When we pulled away, we were both blushing and I put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have to admit that was my first kiss," I said while looking at him.

"It's okay because that was also my first kiss," he said with a shy smile.

"Really? I'm surprise because you're really cute and sweet."

"Well it's just at my old school the girls didn't see sweet Campbell. I will admit I was the school bully for a while but then I thought about what those kids are feeling and I felt really guilty so I decided to stop and I started doing hockey. Turned out I was really good and when I was offered to play for the Ice Hounds I was excited. But before I left, I apologized to the kids I bullied and they forgave me. So I decided to start new this year," Campbell finished.

"I'm really glad you stopped bullying and became the sweet guy I've grown to like."

Campbell smiled at me before speaking again, "Maya I really like you more than any other girl I've known so I was wondering if you would be my…..girlfriend?"

I stood in shock on what just came out of his mouth but I smiled as I answered, "Yes."

He smiled and picked me up before spinning me and pecking my lips. He then put me down and smiled again. I looked down at my watch and realized Katie is probably waiting in the Media Lab for me.

"I better get to the Media Lab. Katie is waiting for me," I said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm late for practice but you were worth it."

I smiled and started to walk away but not before Cam grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. As he pulled away, he kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Maya."

"Merry Christmas Campbell."

This is officially the best Christmas year ever.

* * *

**So did you like my little Maybell story? Did everyone like the Degrassi one-hour special on Friday because I sure did. I still love the scene where Drew Sang to Bianca in the gold suit:) I'm going to continue writing my new Eclare story now so I hope you liked my one-shot. (P.s. I'm totally against bullying as a victim so I wanted it seem like Campbell is so sensitive because he used to bully. Just remember to stay strong if you're bullied.)**

**(1) Yes! I made Tori say what Manny used to say on the show because I love Cassie**


End file.
